Forbidden Love
by everwhatever5
Summary: Temari's got a huge weight on her shoulders when word gets out she's in love with...her little brother? With family problems, an M.I.A. boyfriend, and a whole lot of rumors, her love for Gaara might fall apart.
1. Winter

I took a deep breath in as I entered through the gates of Central Park. The air was sweet and crisp, and a beautiful blanket of snow covered the ground that crunched when I walked on it. Hardly any people came out to enjoy a day like that one day, usually because it's too cold and they're inside warming themselves by a fire. But me? I didn't mind the cold, and I needed some time to be alone. I pulled out my iPod and turned up the volume really loud and started singing to my favorite Underoath song. Music always helped me release stress. I couldn't resist. I began singing and dancing along to the beat.

"_This ground we tread upon! We turn the pages left to right!"_ I sang. Soon, I began screaming the lyrics and then, grabbing my left leg, began slamming on my imaginary guitar. _"Is now filling up to our necks! We seeeeee, everything!!!!!"_ Just then, I turned around and noticed someone sitting on a bench right in front of me. I yanked the earbuds out. My face felt really hot despite the fact that they were numb from the cold.

"I'm sorry…" I said totally mortified. "I didn't see you there, was I making too much noise?"

It was hard to tell who the person was. He sat there so still and didn't move an inch. I was starting to think he was dead. I couldn't see his face, his jacket hood cast a dark shadow on it. Finally, he mumbles.

"Hmph, way off-key, I will say," he said, still motionless. Inside I wanted to kick his ass clear across the moon. But I kept my cool.

"Well, I didn't see you there, I thought I was alone." I said. Then I cleverly added,

"It's not like this is the first time you've seen people do this,"

"Actually, it was."

I was about to get my feet into some violence when he pulled his hood down. Oh. My. Gosh.

"G-G-Gaara…" I said, shocked.

"What's you're prob?" he said staring at me. "Your eyes are as wide as dinner plates."

"Nothing's wrong it's just…wow..…"

An awkward silence followed. I just couldn't believe that Gaara, my little brother, was actually here, and alone with me. He was never really at home, because he has issues with dad, so I never got to see him. I had missed him so much.

"…I-I've missed you," I finally spit out.

Gaara didn't say anything. He just kept staring. I started getting this sudden urge to kiss him, because I secretly loved him, but I thought that if I did so, he would be utterly disgusted, so instead I lunged forward and gave him a big hug.

"Temari…" Gaara said softly.

"Oh Gaara…" I whispered.

"Um, Temari, do you wanna just, um…"

"What, Gaara?" I felt like crying.

"Do you mind? I think I'm about…to... suffocate…."

"Oh sorry," I said, letting him go.

Another awkward silence followed.

Deep inside, my brain was searching though all my speech files just so I could find the perfect thing to say. But it was taking too long to load all the data.

"So…" I finally managed to mumble. "Wanna come home? Just for a visit? I-I mean, dad's different now, I mean, he's been wanting you to come home."

He looked at me with evil eyes. (Those were so cute!!!) "I-I…..don't think so."

"PLEASE." Now I was begging. "You can hang around mostly in my room! I mean, uh, oops…" Gaara showed a small grin. That...sounded...WRONG. "Just visit, for a little while, you don't have to come back if you don't like it. Pleeeease????"

Gaara sighed. "OK."

I got a flush of joy. "Really?"

"But don't expect me to stay."

"Alright. Come on."


	2. Bringing Him Home

I opened the gate to our fenced yard and led Gaara through to the front door of our small house.

"Gaara, well, this is it!" I said a little nervous.

"I haven't been gone that long." He said. I could tell he was nervous, but he was trying to hide it.

We went inside the house.

"It's much warmer in here! Let's sit by the fire." I said, searching around to see if my dad was anywhere in sight.

Gaara sat down on our large sofa as I went to prepare some hot chocolate. I peeked in the pantry. I was gonna use real cocoa powder and sugar instead of the mix. (It's tastes way better that way)

The phone rang. I glanced over at the caller ID. It read, Shikamaru. He's my boyfriend, but I don't really like him. He won't stop calling. I picked up the phone and pressed "talk".

"Hello?"

"Temari?" he said.

"What?"

"Hey um, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight ya know, maybe go to a troublesome movie or something?"

"Shikamaru, I can't…" I looked over at Gaara. "I'm…Too busy"

"Oh, Ok. Well, you'll call me tonight then, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure."

I hung up. I didn't want to talk to him anyway.

I took a mug out of the cupboard so I could continue with my hot chocolate making. Suddenly, a loud booming voice came through and said, "I'M HOME!!!!" I dropped the mug, startled.

"Dammit Kankuro, why do you always yell when you come home?" I screamed as I ran to get a broom.

"Why should I be silent? God gave me a voice and I'm gonna use it." He said acting all snobby. I glared at him. If there is anyone you know more annoying than Kankuro, please let me know. I'd like to meet him.

"So anyways, WHATZ FOR DINNER??????????"

"Shut up, you little insect!" I said. "Now get your ass over here and help me clean up this mess you made."

"MY mess? MY MESS?!?!?!?!?" He shouted, acting so dumb.

"Tone down the voice, please."

"Forget it, big sis. I'm gonna go watch Bleach on TV."

Uh oh, I thought. "NO! Don't go in there!"

Too late.

"Hey, whaddya doin' here?" Kankuro said.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.

"For your information, I was invited here." Gaara said.

"HAHAHA! Yeah right. By who? Temari?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I said, entering the living room.

"Oh shit, Temari, ya know dad is gonna FREAK."

"He's changed, Kankuro, you and I both know it,"

"Yeah but you and I saw him drinking last night what if he's sick today? What's he gonna say, huh?"

"He wasn't drunk, you idiot. And he was drinking and ENERGY drink, not a beer or something like that!"

"Oh, it kinda looked like a beer can to me…"

Not only was Kankuro annoying, he was the stupider than a hot dog.

"Besides," Kankuro stuck out his tongue. "Dad's going to be home soon."

"You mean, he's not here?" I said surprised.

"Yup."

"Look, I should probably go." Gaara said, getting up from the sofa.

"No, Gaara stay." I grabbed his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"Alright. Be that way. But you're in trouble." Kankuro walked out of the room.

"Ignore him," I said. "He's a loser."

"He hasn't changed a bit." Gaara chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'd better get back to making your cocoa---"

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." my dad said, looking at us over the sofa.

"Oh, Dad! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah. Can you tell me why this beast is here."

"He's not a beast, dad. He's your son. And more importantly, he's my brother."

Gaara didn't look at dad. His head tilted to towards the floor.

"I don't care who he is to you. He's no son of mine. Now get this complete stranger out of my damn house."

"Temari…I should probably go." Gaara mumbled.

"NO! You just got here! Dad, let him stay!"

"Temari, as the owner of this house---"

"I LIVE HERE TOO, YA KNOW!" I had held the tears back for too long.

"As my daughter I expect a lot more from you. You're not a toddler anymore."

"My brother is going to stay, I---"

I turned to the sofa and noticed that Gaara had left. He was gone.

"Oh gosh, dad, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!"

I stormed off to my room to be alone.


End file.
